Sleeping Spell
'''Sleeping Spell! '''is the 51st episode of Meet The Electronicles!. Plot When Cadabrin eats a magic apple, he falls under a deep sleep spell and won't wake up for 100 years. Now Loundrel, Splattery, Flatterine, Gloobert, and Squidling must find a princess, also known as Bloomie, to help give Cadabrin a kiss to wake him up as early as possible. Trivia * This episode is the first to have fewer characters. Characters * Loundrel * Splattery * Gloobert * Doomer * Flatterine * Squidling * Cadabrin * Bloomie Story Narrator: "The future city of Bubbletucky...begins with the Electronicles having fun at the beach." Loundrel: "Heads up, guys!" (Hits the ball over the net, showing that the Boys were playing volley ball in the sand) Boys: (Laughing) Splattery: "This is fun!" Gloobert: "Yeah, so what else do you guys want to do today?" (gets hit by the volley ball) "Ow!" Flatterine: "Oops, sorry, Gloobert." Squidling: "How about we go apple picking." Cadabrin: "Good idea, Squidling." Later that day, the Electronicles are at an orchard picking apples. Loundrel: "Found another one." Gloobert: "Me too." Squidling: (picking some apples) "Got another one, and another, and another!“ Cadabrin: "Guys! Look what I found. Enchanted apples. Want one?" Splattery: (noticed the magic tingle in the apples) "Uhhh...gee, I don't know." Cadabrin: "Aww. C'mon! They're just apples. What could possibly go wrong." Flatterine: "Cadabrin! No, Wait." Splattery: "I wouldn't do that." Too late! Cadabrin ate the apple. Cadabrin: "That's not so..." (Yawns tiredly) "Wha? Why am I so...so..." (He suddenly falls down and falls asleep) Boys: "Cadabrin!" Squidling: "What's wrong with him?" Gloobert: "Hmm. Uh oh. I think I found out why Cadabrin went to sleep. These are enchanted apples. I think Cadabrin might've ate one and it caused him to fall into a deep sleep, and he won't wake up for 100 years." Flatterine: "Is there a way to break the spell?" Splattery: "Only a kiss from a girl. And I think we know a girl who can help us." Boys: "Bloomie!" Suddenly, some strange pixie dust drifted from the sky and the background changes to a fantasy land. Splattery: "Whoa! Guys, where are we?" Flatterine: "I think we're in some kind of a magical world." Loundrel: "So all we need to do is to find princess Bloomie." Squidling: "So she can wake up Cadabrin with a kiss." Boys: "Let's go find her!" Gloobert: "But, guys. Who's gonna carry Cadabrin?" Splattery: "Flatterine and I will do it." (he and Flatterine carry Cadabrin as they follow the others down the path) Cuts to later down the path, where the boys came across an enchanted bridge. Flatterine: "Are we there yet?" Gloobert: "Hmm. As far as I know, we're supposed to go over this enchanted bridge if we're ever gonna find princess Bloomie." Loundrel: "Okay. Come on, guys!" Squidling: (to Splattery and Flatterine) "Be careful of Cadabrin and don't strain your backs." Splattery: "Don't worry, Squidling. We'll be careful. Right, Flatterine?" Flatterine: (sarcastically) "Don't you know it?" They crossed the bridge and continued down the path until they reach a big wall of of bushes. Loundrel: "What's this?" Gloobert: "It must be an enchanted maze!" Splattery: "We need to get through the maze to get to princess Bloomie!" Loundrel: "Let's go!" Gloobert: "C'mon! The sooner, the better!" Squidling: "We're gonna have fun just getting there!" Flatterine: "He's right! C'mon!" After going through the maze, they arrived at princess Bloomie's castle. Splattery: "This is it! Princess Bloomie's Castle!" After going up the stairs, they find Bloomie in her room wearing a pink princess dress. Bloomie: "Hello, boys!" Boys: (Curtsied) "At your service, princess Bloomie!" Flatterine: "We need you to kiss Cadabrin. He ate an apple and he fell into a deep sleep." Bloomie: (nervous) "Um...Why's that?" Squidling: "It says here in the story, that if the prince kisses the princess, she'll wake up and then the curse would be broken." Bloomie: (excited to kiss Cadabrin) "Okay!" (Comes over and kisses Cadabrin on the lips) Cadabrin: (Slowly wakes up and yawns) "Morning, guys." (Suddenly sees Bloomie) "Ummm...What happened?" Gloobert: "You accidentally ate an apple and you fell in a deep sleep, Splattery and Flatterine have to carry you the whole way, and have princess Bloomie kiss you to wake up." Cadabrin: "What?! Aww, great! Just great!" All: (Laughing) Just then, the pixie dust from before appears and the background changes back to the Future Bubbletucky. Splattery: "Home, sweet, home." Loundrel: "Yeah." Bloomie: "Hey, let's go to the park and play a game." All: "Yeah!" (they take their leave) Narrator: "And so, Cadabrin is saved thanks to...princess Bloomie...and...the Electronicles." End of episode.Category:Episodes Category:Meet The Electronicles Eps Category:FairyTale Episodes